The New Three
by Spottedclaw21
Summary: Four kits are born into Thunderclan. Lilykit,Moonkit,Patchkit and Mintkit. But a dark prophecy Bramblestar and Jayfeather send Thunderclan hangs over the kits, causing chaos and horror to arise. Who would have thought that the newest litter of kits might be the only savior. Rated T. I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! Please Read and Review! My first story, so be nice. It's a good story promise!
1. Prolouge

Thunderclan

Leader: Rainstar- a dark grey tom

Deputy: Tigernose- a jet black tom

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf- a golden she-cat

Apprentice: Gorsepaw

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Redfur- a ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Sunpaw

Furzetail- a lithe pale tabby tom

Marshfur- a light grey she-cat

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Brackenheart- a golden brown tom

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Swiftnose- a black tom

Gorsepelt- a spotted brown she-cat

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Birdflight- a pretty light brown tabby she-cat

Bouncetail- a grey tom with black paws

Shrewstep- a white tom with grey flecks

Crouchfur- a ginger and white tom

Larkwing- a tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Apprentices (more than six moons, training as warriors)

Sunpaw- a tortoiseshell she-cat

Goldenpaw- a golden she-cat

Mistpaw- a grey tom

Darkpaw- a long furred black she-cat

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Dawnflower- a tabby she-cat (mother to Swiftnoses kits, Emberkit- a black and white tom, Robinkit- a dark brown she-cat, Sedgekit- a black tom

Spottedclaw- a tortoiseshell and white she-cat (mother of Brackenhearts kits, Lilykit- a tortoiseshell and white she-cat, Moonkit- a black tom with silver paws, Patchkit- a black tom with white patches, and Mintkit- a brown tom with grey stripes.

Rosetail- a ginger and white she-cat (expecting Furzetail's kits)

Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)

Halffoot- a dark brown tom with limp

Frosttail- a once beautiful white she-cat

Amberclaw- a ginger and white she-cat

Seedfur- a silver she-cat with blind green eyes, oldest cat in Thunderclan

**You can have Thunderclan now, you don't need the other clans yet.**

Prolouge

A grey tom was sitting on a large rock, looking out over the shining lake with his shoulders hunched as though he was thinking deeply. A pretty golden she-cat walked up and sat down beside him, before speaking in a sweet voice. "Are you alright Rainstar?" Rainstar turned and looked at her, deep in thought, " My dreams were troubled tonight, Honeyleaf, have yours?" The she-cat looked at him wistfully, "Mine have also, Starclan have not ever left me this troubled before." She turned and looked at the lake and said "But Jayfeather and Bramblestar left me with a prophecy." At once Rainstar's eyes flashed with curiosity and hope "What is it Honeyleaf, if it's true than we are saved!" Honeyleaf did not look hopeful, in fact she looked even more troubled " Jayfeather said 'The shadows of evil will run through all the clans, but when night falls, a Patch of the Moon will make the Lily shine, and the clan will be safe' than Bramblestar told me 'in the darkest hour the new three will bring hope' than they left

Rainstar looked crestfallen. "What does it mean Honeyleaf?" Honeyleaf's head drooped "I do not know, but…" Honeyleaf was interrupted as a small black she-cat burst into the clearing her eyes were wide as she called "Honeyleaf!" At once Rainstar was on his paws "What's wrong Darkpaw?" The young she-cat heaved as she fought for breath, "Spottedclaw's kitting! Gorsepaw needs Honeyleaf!" Honeyleaf was already racing through the tree's calling out "I'm coming Gorsepaw!"

/-/

As the three cats entered the camp, Honeyleaf ran into the nursery where a golden brown tom was pacing outside. Rainstar ran to him "When did she start Brackenheart?" Brackenheart was clearly terrified. "She was just sleeping when she woke up with a belly ache. Dawnflower found me and I got Gorsepaw. He said our kits were coming!"

Rainstar left Brackenheart and he went inside. Spottedclaw was in the corner with Honeyleaf and Gorsepaw. Spottedclaw's mother Dawnflower was nursing another litter of kits, and she left them sleeping to help. As Rainstar approached, Honeyleaf looked up and said "Quick! Fetch me a thick stick for her to bite on! Hurry" He ran outside and grabbed a large stick and returned inside. Handing it to Spottedclaw she meowed an exhausted 'thanks'. Honeyleaf was soothing Spottedclaw "Your doing very well Spottedclaw" To Gorsepaw she meowed "The kits are about to come, I want you to catch one and hand them to Rainstar and Dawnflower to lick after you bite each sack." To Spottedclaw she meowed "Ok Spottedclaw… PUSH!" Spottedclaw bite down on the stick and a little bundle fell out. Gorsepaw bit the sack and as Rainstar began to lick it, it let out a little squeal and another one fell out. Then another. Than the last one fell out. All four cats began to lick each kit before placeing them in the moss and watching them suckle. Dawnflower purred "Good work Spottedclaw! You have four kits, three toms and a she-cat." Honeyleaf murmured something to Gorsepaw and he sprinted out of the den. "Brackenheart! You can come in now!" Honeyleaf meowed. The tom slithered in and meowed anxiously "Are you ok Spottedclaw?" Spottedclaw purred.

"I'm fine you mouse-brain! Help me name our kits." Brackenheart padded forward. "How about Mintkit for the little brown tom with the grey stripes" He meowed. Spottedclaw's tired eyes lit up "Perfect! I would like to name the black and white tom Patchkit, and the little black tom with the silver paws Moonkit." She purred. Brackenheart purred and touched his tail on the little tortoiseshell and white she-cats head. His eyes softened. "She looks just like you Spottedclaw. What do we name her?" Spottedclaw licked her head "Lilykit" She whispered. Brackenheart purred "Mintkit, Patchkit,Moonkit and Lilykit. Welcome to Thunderclan my sweets."

Rainstar than left the nursery. He was happy about Spottedclaws kits, but he couldn't shake the prophecy out of his mind.

_The shadows of evil will run through all the clans, but when night falls, a Patch of the Moon will shine on the Lily, and the clan will be safe._

He smiled and remembered the last line.

_In the darkest hour, the new three will bring hope._


	2. The Cliff

Chapter 1

_Lilykits POV_

Lilykit yawned and woke up from her dream. She was chasing this big fat mouse and was about to sink her claws into it when she woke up. _Hphhhhh_ she grumbled to herself _why did I have to wake up? _Her sturdy tortoiseshell body stood up. Dawnflowers litter was sleeping soundly in her nest. Rosetail was sleeping in the corner, her belly round with kits that were due anytime now. She stumbled out of her nest and tried to go outside the nursery, when she tripped on a long bramble sticking out of the nursery wall. "Whoa!" she yowled as she tumbled on the ground wrapped in the prickly bramble. She hissed, and Spottedclaw's bright blue eyes flashed in alarm and her fur bristled, only to flatten and turn to an amused look as she stared at her mischievous daughter.

"Lilykit, you must learn to have a bit more sense!" Spottedclaw purred as she helped her daughter out of the bramble. _I'm such an idiot! _ Her eyes seethed as she spat "Stupid bramble!" Her mother's tortoiseshell tail, that so evenly matched her own, slapped across her mouth. Lilykit understood why: _I don't want to wake Dawnflower, her kits and Rosetail._ Spottedclaw walked back to their nest, in which they found Lilykits brothers were already awake.

Moonkit, Patchkit and Mintkit were up and staring at Spottedclaw "Can we go visit the elders, Spottedclaw?" pleaded Patchkit. Lilykits heart soared at the thought of listening to stories of the 'Dark battle' but Spottedclaw was shaking her head "No do not disturb them. They will not thank you for waking them." Lilykits tail drooped than Moonkit spoke "Can we go see Tigernose organize patrols than?" Mintkit nodded "We are kin after-all!" Lilykit purred as she thought of that. _Tigernose and Gorsepelt were Spottedclaws littermates, making them our kin. Dawnflower and Swiftnose our are kin to, so is Emberkit, Robinkit and Sedgekit._Her attention was turned back to Spottedclaw as she said "We promise to stay out of trouble mother!" Looking at her littermates they chorused "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeease" Spottedclaw rolled her eyes. "Fine but don't interrupt and stay back for the warriors to hear to. "Yay!" she said as they ran to the clearing.

Tigernose was in the middle of swarming cats. As he spoke, he spoke with silent authority. " There will be four patrols today. Two border and two hunting. I'll lead the patrol on the Windclan border, Marshfur you lead the other. Take three each I'll have Redfur, Bouncetail and Sunpaw. You take Birdflight, Crouchfur and Goldenpaw. I want Gorsepelt hunting. Take Larkwing and Darkpaw. Furzetail lead another. Go with Swiftnose and Shrewstep. Brackenheart and Mistpaw can guard the camp. He nodded and headed off.

Lilykit looked at her brothers in shock. "Cool!" said Moonkit enthusiastically. Just than Brackenheart padded up to them. He licked Lilykits head and she flinched away _I love you, but I'm too old for that now_ "How are my kits doing today?" he purred. Patchkit puffed out his chest. "We just saw Tigernose organize patrols!" Brackenheart purred as Mintkit barrled into his side. "Got you!" Lilykit sighed as she saw Moonkit look at her mischievously. He snarled playfully and he lunged.

Lilykit dove to the left and jumped on him. He squealed and she battered him with little paws. But Moonkit rolled on top of her and threw her off. She grabbed him and they went rolling. They tumbled to close to the edge, and they flipped off. _Oh Starclan help me!_ She thought as she struggled on the edge with tiny paws. Brackenheart was desperately trying to grab both Moonkit and Lilykit on the edge, and he pulled Moonkit up. Just as he was reaching for Lilykit, she fell. _Oh Starclan _save_ me! _Just than a grey cat grabbed her and pulled her up. She was safe! She ran over to a trembling Brackenheart and nuzzled him. _Its ok Dad, I'm safe the strange cat saved me!_

Lilykit turned to look at her attacker. He was a tall grey cat with battle scarred ears. Brackenheart dipped his head gratefully to him. "Thank-you Rainstar! You saved my daughter!" Before Rainstar could reply Spottedclaw raced over and skidded in front of Rainstar "Thank-you Rainstar!" She turned towards her kits who had huddled close together. She gave them terrified licks and entwined her tail with Brackenhearts. Rainstar began to speak "Those kits almost died, and Brackenheart was brave to try and save both. I'm going to block off this area for all kits for now on. Any kit could easily fall off the edge. He nodded to Spottedclaw and Brackenheart before padding away.

_I'm in sooooooo much trouble _Lilykit thought as she turned towards her two frightened parents.


	3. Thunderclans loss

Chapter 2

Moonkits POV

Moonkit awoke to the cries of furious and completely terrified cats. His littermates were awake to and gazing outside with terrified expressions. Dawnflower and Spottedclaw were hissing in rage and Rosetail was conforting the small seven kits. "What's happening?" wailed Moonkit in fright. Rosetail was confronting Emberkit, who was whimpering. Lilykit looked slightly frightened, Patchkit looked worried and Mintkit looked like he wanted to be out there fighting. Sedgekit and Robinkit looked almost as terrified as Emberkit, and they were older than Moonkit and his littermates! But yet again, they would already know what happened. Rosetail awnsered Moonkits question in a terrified expression. "Shadowclan are attacking, they want something, and that's territory. There attacking us because they want our camp for hunting!" she hissed. "They want to kill as many warriors as they can, or drive them out. They want to take you seven for ransom or to join there clan." Spottedclaw hissed furiously "But we won't let them!" Dawnflower nodded in agreement.

Just then, two Shadowclan warriors burst into the den. Spottedclaw hissed and bit down hard on a black and white toms leg. Dawnflower clawed at a grey toms eyes and Rosetail shoved the seven kits deep into the moss. Moonkit heard her growl sternly "Don't come out until we say so!" _Great Starclan! My mothers in trouble!_ But he didn't dare move. He heard a sickening crunch and a shriek, and almost sighed with relief, whoever attacked had missed the queens spine, so she was still alive. A few more yowls later and then they heard another sickening crunch. It got quiet. No shriek, letting them know the cat was ok. A few more furious yowls before it got quiet again. Rosetail mewed to the kits "You can come out now." Moonkit crawled out of the nest and froze. He heard a wail of greif come from Sedgekit, Emberkit and Robinkit beside him and a gasp of shock from Patchkit. _Oh Starclan… why her?_ The body on the ground was Dawnflower.

Spottedclaw was lying beside her mother her nose pushed deep in her fur. The four kits approached her and curled up beside her. Moonkit's heart ached. He remembered all the times when she had groomed him and all the times the bigger kits had barrled him over and Dawnflower had scolded him. He already missed Dawnflower _accept her with honor Starclan. If any cat deserves to be there, it's Dawnflower._ He heard Emberkit sob with greif. Moonkit lightly rested his tail on Emberkits shoulder. He looked over and nodded his thanks before returning to greive with his littermates. Rosetail looked up and said "The clan will want to know what happened. You three" she flicked her tail to Dawnflowers litter "Your going to have to give your father lots of love, he was mates with your mother for a long time." The three kits nodded their eyes filled with greif. Spottedclaw rose to, her voice steady but her eyes sad "I'll help my father as well, and Tigernose and Gorsepelt will want to know." Moonkit admired her courage.

He padded out of the den with his littermates walking beside him. Patchkits eyes were dark with sadness and Mintkit looked furious. "How dare those warriors kill a queen nursing kits!" Mintkit hissed. "That has to be against the warrior code somehow!" Patchkit added. Lilykit just sighed "We can't do anything about it. I loved Dawnflower, but she died, so we have to be brave for our kins sake." she meowed. Moonkit admired his sisters bravery "I agree" he said "Spottedclaw and the kits are very upset." He glanced around and saw that they were bringing out Dawnflowers body. Swiftnose was talking to the medicine cat Honeyleaf as she was dressing his wounds, and when he saw his four kits come out of the nursery his eyes lit up with relief. Than he saw Dawnflower and his eyes flashed with greif "NO! NO! NO! Dawnflower! He ran over to his mates body and began to lick her cold fur. "Dawnflower" he sobbed. Honeyleaf padded over, her eyes filled with greif. "Bring her to the center of camp where the other bodies are." Moonkit recoiled. _Other bodies? _Dawnflower was laid carefully beside two other bodies. One was a ginger and white elder Moonkit reconized as Amberclaw. He felt raw greif. The elder had always had really good stories and her mate Halffoot, another elder had his nose pressed into her fur. The other elders were to, gazing sadly at their friend. The next body was a light grey tom, an apprentice by the looks of him. Moonpaw didn't recognize him but his father's apprentice Mistpaw gazed in greif at the tom. Bouncetail, one of the warriors, and probably the toms mentor whispered "You died a warriors death Boulderpaw.

Rainstar leaned over the apprentice and said to the watching cats, "This cat will go to Starclan with a warrior name, for he died a brave sad death. I, Rainstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn your ways and died defending his clan. From this moment on he shall be known as Boulderclaw, for his fighting ability was a strong as his loyalty. Moonkit was shocked in the greif in his voice. He yowled at the top of his lungs _Boulderclaw! Boulderclaw! Boulderclaw!_ He turned back to Dawnflower, only to find that Gorsepelt had sat beside her sister and father, sobs making her pretty features tremble. Tigernose sat beside Dawnflowers youngest litter and murmured comforting words to the kits with greif raw in his eyes. He sat between Lilykit and Mintkit and grieved for his lost grandmother.


	4. Some New Friends

Chapter 3

Patchkits POV

Two moons had passed since Dawnflowers death. Spottedclaw had just gotten over her greif, and today Dawnflowers kits were becoming apprentices. Patchkit puffed his chest out with pride. _My father's apprentice is becoming a warrior today to! _He was also proud of his kin. _I hope they get good mentors! _Moonkit padded out of the nursery to sit beside Patchkit. "I wonder who their mentors will be!" exclaimed Moonkit. Patchkit shrugged "I'm not sure." Patchkit glanced at the sky and thought _are you watching your kits now Dawnflower? We will care for them, I promise._ Patchkit thought back to the day she had died. Rainstar had openly confessed about the attack at a gathering, and now there was war between the clans. _Shadowclan is so greedy! I'll put a stop to them when I'm a warrior!_

Patchkit turned his attention to the soon-to-be apprentices. Swiftnose and Spottedclaw were grooming them because, Patchkit had heard with a pang, Dawnflower wasn't there. Emberkit was wiggling with excitement, Robinkit was nervously glancing around the clearing, and Sedgekit had his black fur puffed out in pride. Rainstar appeared at the top of the rock and called "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" cats began to gather in excitement. Everyone was wondering what was about to happen. Brackenhearts apprentice Mistpaw gathered with his head held high, and Rainstar spoke again

"We are here because one cat is ready to be made a warrior. Mistpaw. You have understood great loss and sadness. And it's time you were made a warrior. I Rainstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him as a warrior in return. Mistpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Brackenheart hel his head high as Mistpaw said seriously "I do" Rainstar purred and replied "Then from this moment on you shall be known as Mistclaw, Starclan honors your loyalty and bravery, and welcome you as a warrior into this clan."

Rainstar backed up and the clan cheered "Mistclaw! Mistclaw! Mistclaw!" Patchkit cheered along side of his clan in happiness. Than Rainstar spoke again " Before you go, I have one more ceremony to preform. Dawnflowers kits have reached their sixth moon, and it's time they were made warriors. Emberkit, Sedgekit and Robinkit, come up here please." The three kits dashed up eagerly to the high rock. "From this moment on, until they receive their warrior names, this cats will be known as Emberpaw, Sedgepaw and Robinpaw.

Shrewstep! Your free to take an apprentice now that Crouchfur is a warrior. You will be a mentor to Emberpaw." Emberpaw raced forward to meet his mentor. "Shrewstep. You are known to be a warrior of loyalty and honesty. I hope you will pass on some of these quality's to Emberpaw." The mentor and apprentice touched noses. "Bouncetail! You will be a mentor to Sedgepaw. You were an excellent mentor to Boulderclaw, and though he hunts in Starclan, I know you will be an excellent mentor to Sedgepaw." Bouncetail's eyes filled with greif, and happieness as he looked at Sedgepaw, and touched noses with him. "Mistclaw! You are a new warrior, but you will be a mentor to Robinpaw. Mistclaw, you have had sadness and greif in your life, but I know you'll be a good mentor to Robinpaw." Mistclaws eyes were filled with happiness as he touched noses with Robinpaw. Patchkit yowled to the sky "Emberpaw! Sedgepaw! Robinpaw!" Patchkits littermates followed his lead, than to his happiness, the rest of the clan. "Emberpaw! Sedgepaw! Robinpaw!"

/-/

"That was great!" Mintpaw mewed enthusiastically _If only ours wasn't so far away_ Lilykit echoed Patchkits thoughts "WE have to wait another two moons!" she fumed. The four kits walked into the nursery where they found Rosetail gasping. "What's wrong Rosetail?" Patchkit mewed trying to help the she-cat in pain. Rosetail turned and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness someones here! My kits are coming! Get Honeyleaf!" Patchkit and Mintkit raced out while Moonkit and Lilykit calmed the frightened she-cat.

_Great Starclan, where's Honeyleaf?_ "You go find Furzetail." He spoke to Mintkit. Mintkit nodded and raced away just as Patchkit ran into the medicine den. Gorsepaw and Honeyleaf were inside. They looked startled as Patchkit broke into the den. Gorsepaw spoke uncertainly "What's wrong Patchkit?" Patchkit exploded in fear "Rosetail's kits are coming!" Honeyleaf was on her feet instantly. "Let's hurry than! Gorsepaw grab the herbs, Patchkit, grab that big stick!" They raced towards the nursery and Gorsepaw handed the herbs to Honeyleaf before stopping outside the nursery. He spoke a few quick words to a frightened Furzetail before racing inside.

Patchkit ran inside where Spottedclaw was helping and Lilykit and Moonkit watching fearfully. He sat beside them and watched as Rosetail struggled to give birth. "Your doing very well Rosetail, now when I say push, push." Honey leaf paused before saying "PUSH" Rosetails whole body trembled and a kit fell out. Honeyleaf bit the sack and handed it to Gorsepaw. He licked it and put it beside Rosetail. "There's your first kit Rosetail, a little she-cat." Spottedclaw mewed delightedly. Rosetail's body rippled again an she shrieked as a second kit slid out. Spottedclaw licked it and said "Another she-cat Rosetail!" Honeyleaf felt her belly. "One more Rosetail!" she said encouragingly. Rosetail wailed once more and the last kit wiggled out. "There you go Rosetail!" Honeyleaf said. "A little tom-cat!" Patchkit stared in awe at the new kits. "They are going to get bigger right?" Mintkit asked. "Yeah when will they get big enough to play?" Furzetail slid in and purred when he saw his kits. "There beautiful!" he purred licking Rosetails head. "What will their names be?"

Rosetail touched the first she-cats head. She was a pale tabby she-cat. "Let's name her Featherkit." She said softly "That's a beautiful name" Spottedclaw whispered while Furzetail purred. Rosetail touched the other she-cats head. She was all ginger exept for a white dash on her chest and a white tipped tail. "Gingerkit" Rosetail whispered. Furzetail purred again. The last kit was the tom. He was a ginger tom with white tabby stripes. Furzetail murrowed and said "How about Falconkit? His stripes remind me of one." Rosetail's eyes lit up. "I like that name!" Spottedclaw rounded up her own kits and tucked them in for bed. "You have had a long day" _Somehow I'm not tired, I want to play with Featherkit,Gingerkit and Falconkit _Spottedclaw licked his little head and he got drowsy._I don't want…. to….sleeeepppp._


	5. Mintkit and Featherkit

Chapter 4

Mintkits POV

"Whoa!" Falconkit squeaked as Gingerkit ran into his side. Mintkit purred with amusement and pulled the two off each other. Falconkit hissed playfully and Mintkit felt tiny claws dig into his back. Mintkit spun around playfully. "Get off me Featherkit!" Tiny claws dug into her side "Gingerkit! Falconkit!" He tumbled as tiny bodys squirmed on top of him. He saw Featherkit tumble off and stare at him with a look he had never seen on a cat before, and he stared back. He knew she was special to him the moment he laid eyes on her as a tiny kit. She was two moons now, and he knew Featherkit was important to him. She was the air he breathed, the prey he ate. Without her, his life served no purpose, she was his true love.

He would protect her with his life

/-/

**Sorry about the really short chapter. **

**I wanted to make it clear of the special feeling he had for her in the story. Oh BTW this will be the last time I write in Mintkit's POV. You'll find out why later in the story. THANKS!**


	6. Into the Forest

Chapter 5

Lilykits POV

One Moon Later

Lilykit wriggled and trembled in excitement. Spottedclaw and Brackenheart desperately tried to smooth her and her brothers fur. She desperately craned her neck to see who would be watching. She saw that all of the clan were waiting. _I am going to be an apprentice! _Moonkit was looking determined and exited. He looked serious, his black fur smooth and his silver paws shining. Mintkit looked as determined as Moonkit, but he kept glancing at Featherkit, his eyes as wide as moons. Lilykit stifled a purr. _He has changed quite a bit since he started talking to Featherkit._ He kept smoothing his ruffled brown and grey tabby pelt. Patchkit looked determined and proud, his black and white pelt giving off a serious look, but his eyes were shining, giving away his excitement.

Spottedclaw carefully instructed her kits on what to do during the ceremony. Then she sighed and said to them "I am so proud of you. No cat could ask for better kits." Brackenheart nodded "I know the whole clan is worried about the war against Shadowclan…" he paused before saying "but I know that you'll be brave and defend this clan. Now go! Rainstar's waiting." Lilykit padded out of the nursery and walked forward. She spotted Honeyleaf and Gorsepaw, and Emberpaw, Sedgepaw and Robinpaw. Then she saw the new warriors who had been named two sunrises ago. Sunflower, Darkpoppy and Goldenleaf. They nodded encouragingly, and Lilykit felt a new kind of strength and she padded forward in confidence.

As she reached the highrock, Rainstar said "Lilykit come forward" _Huh. He must have already announced we were going to be apprentices. _"From this moment on you shall be known as Lilypaw." He paused making sure her mentor was in the crowd before announcing "Larkwing! You will be mentor to Lilypaw." _Wow! Larkwing! She is such a brave strong warrior! I'm so happy she's my mentor! _"Larkwing, you are loyal and compassionate, I trust you will pass on these quality's to Lilypaw." Larkwing purred and touched noses with Lilypaw.

Soon her brothers were Moonpaw, Mintpaw and Patchpaw. Moonpaws mentor was Larkwing's brother, Crouchfur. Both the mentor and the apprentice looked like they would burst with excitement. _Oh Moonpaw… your such a mouse-brain. _Patchpaw was given Darkpoppy, and he looked extremely excited about that. When they were kits Darkpoppy, than Darkpaw, found the medicine cat Honeyleaf when Spottedclaw was kitting. Without her the birth would have been horrible. Mintpaw was given Sunflower, and he looked exited as well, he had heard Sunflower was an outstanding fighter. Two cats however looked unhappy about the chosen mentor. One was Moonpaw, who looked like he was going to wail in despair. He gave Sunflower an unhappy glance and she nodded to him before touching noses with Mintpaw. However this made Featherkit clench her teeth with obvious rage. The four newly named apprentices stepped back side-by-side as the clan cheered for them "Lilypaw! Moonpaw! Patchpaw! Mintpaw!"

_Lilypaw… I'm Lilypaw!_ Her tortoiseshell-and-white pelt was puffed out in pride. She glanced at her brothers and saw that they were puffing with pride to. When the cheering died down, she walked over to Larkwing, who was talking to Goldenleaf. As Lilypaw walked over she heard Larkwing talking "… unhappy that you didn't get an apprentice?" Goldenleaf shook her head. "No I can't mentor an apprentice now." Larkwing tipped her head in confusion. "Why not?" Goldenleaf purred "I'm expecting kits." Larkwing purred "Are they Mistclaws?" Lilypaw looked around the clearing and saw Mistclaw's chest puffed out in pride as he saw his mate talking to Larkwing. Goldenleaf nodded. "I'm moving to the nursery later on." Larkwing noticed Lilypaw bounding up to her and said "I'm going to take Lilypaw out to explore the territory. I wish you and Mistclaw the best." Larkwing touched noses with her friend. "Where are we going first?" Lilypaw asked as they walked away. "Can Moonpaw, Mintpaw and Patchpaw come to?" Larkwing purred with amusement. "You can't be with your littermates all the time Lilypaw."

Lilypaw looked in her blue eyes. _Larkwing looks a lot like me. Same tortoiseshell-and-white fur, same ear shape, same eyes color… we could be sisters. _Larkwing and Lilypaw walked into the Sandy Hollow, and the Great Sycamore. She showed Lilypaw the best spots to hunt, and at last they came to the part where Windclan's border was. "This is the Windclan border. Smell it. Lilypaw sniffed cautiously before gagging _That's disgusting! _Larkwing purred with laughter. "Wait until you smell Shadowclan!" They kept walking until they reached the lake. Lilypaw gasped. It was beautiful! The shinning water lapped at her paws and she cautiously tasted it. She purred again. _It's a wonderful taste! _Larkwing gently pushed her apprentice onward, until they reached the border to Shadowclan. She sniffed and doubled over gagging. _Oh that's horrible! Cats can live in that stench? _Larkwing growled "Back up Lilypaw." Confused she backed up, and two Shadowclan cats appeared.

One was a molted ginger tom, and the other, and apprentice by the looks of her, was a cream and brown she-cat. The molted ginger tom walked up and hissed angrily at Larkwing and Lilypaw. The cream and brown she-cat rolled her eyes and walked up with her mentor and gave a half-hearted hiss. "What are you doing on our territory Thunderclan scum.?" Lilypaw hissed angrily at the insult, but Larkwing rested her tail on Lilypaws shoulder, and she froze, than stopped hissing, but she left her hackles raised and stared at the apprentice. The cream and brown she-cat calmly said "Relax Striketail, they weren't on our territory they were just showing the new apprentice the territory's." Striketail hissed furiously "Be quiet Ceaderpaw!" _Ceaderpaw… I'll talk to her at one of the gatherings I go to! _Larkwing hissed "Remember Striketail, there's a war right now. Watch what you say or I'll send my apprentice Lilypaw for reinforcments." Lilypaw looked at Ceaderpaw and rolled her eyes. Only for Ceaderpaw to see. Ceaderpaw stifled a murrow of laughter. Striketail hissed once more before signaling with her tail for Ceaderpaw to follow him. She quickly mouthed "Let's talk at the gathering" before disappearing through the bushes.

**So yeah that's the next chapter. Are they to short? I have some ideas for Lilypaw, Moonpaw, Patchpaw and Mintpaws names, but I could use some help for Goldenleaf's kits. Oh and I'm on vacation, so I might not get to many chapters in. But if I do, I won't be able to give you the allegiances just yet. So maybe when I get back. Sorry about the long wait for the other clans.**

THANKS


	7. A Message from Starclan

Chapter 6

Moonpaw's POV

Moonpaw had never felt so overwhelmed. Crouchfur and Moonpaw had traveled through all of Thunderclan territory and learned all sorts of things. _How can I remember it all? _That's not the only thing he was concerned about. _Mintpaw got Sunflower as his mentor, which should be ok, but why do I feel like… that bothers me. _He thought of Sunflower alone with Mintpaw deep in Thunderclan territory, and he trembled with anger, and he panicked, not knowing why. _Is this how Spottedclaw and Brackenheart feel towards eachother? Sunflower would never pick Mintpaw over me right?_ "Moonpaw! Are you listening!" Crouchfur spoke loudly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Shame burned over him "Sorry Crouchfur, I know I shouldn't be slacking off on my first day…" "You have something on your mind don't you?" Crouchfur interrupted. Moonpaw looked taken aback. Than he dipped his head _I'm going to tell him everything, it's time to be open about my situation. Who knows? I might get some advice. _"I'm angry about how Mintpaw got Sunflower for his mentor, I… feel so weird around her, and I'm confused. What does this feeling mean?" Moonpaw asked, his voice rising to a wail. "Well… I myself have never found a mate that I love very much yet, but if you want good advice, talk to someone with lots of experience." When Moonpaw still looked confused, Crouchfur butt in exasperated "Brackenheart you mouse-brain!" _Heyyyy… good idea Crouchfur! _Crouchfur saw the sudden change in the atmosphere and nodded. "Well let's keep moving then, there's this great spot for prey just up here I want you to see…"

/-/

Moonpaw returned to camp and ran to his littermates, who were lying outside the apprentice's den. Patchpaw looked up and said "How was the forest Moonpaw?" Moonpaw wagged his tail in excitement "I was great!" He licked one of his silver paws over his ears. "Crouchfur showed be the whole territory!" Patchpaw purred and licked his black and white fur. "Darkpoppy showed me how to scent stray rabbits over the Windclan border, but we didn't find any." He mewed almost in disappointment. "Sunflower showed me all over the territory to, and we discovered one of the tunnels from after the 'Dark Battle'!" Mintpaw meowed in excitement. Moonpaw tried not to get to ruffled about the comment. _There mentor and apprentice, they're going to spend time together. I better get used to it. _Lilypaw piped up obviously waiting to speak "Oh yeah? Well I saw two Shadowclan warriors!" Moonpaw gasped and Mintpaw and Patchpaw exchanged shocked glances. Lilypaw nodded "A ginger tom named Striketail, and a cream and brown she-cat apprentice named Ceaderpaw." She paused than said "Ceaderpaw seemed nice. She stood up against Larkwing and I in front of her mentor." Patchpaw and Mintpaw exploded into questions, and Moonpaw was about to join them, when Brackenheart padded up and whispered into his ear "Crouchfur said you wanted to talk to me." Moonpaw nodded and they walked towards the entrance to avoid being heard.

Moonpaw looked at his paws and told his father about Sunflower. When he looked up, he saw that his father was nodding. "Sunflowers a nice kind she-cat. I've noticed she has been shooting you kind, interested… and sometimes loving looks." He paused and stared at Mintpaw from across the clearing. "Don't worry about Mintpaw either. He has had his heart set on Featherkit the moment she was born." As if on cue, Mintpaw got up and walked into the nursery. Brackenheart licked his son's head and said "See? Nothing to worry about. Anytime you need to talk to me, I'll be there for you." As Brackenheart walked away, Moonpaw felt a lot better. _I have no reason to worry now. Not one reason. _As he walked back to Lilypaw and Patchpaw, he saw that Emberpaw, Sedgepaw and Robinpaw had returned to camp. They ran over purring in delight and touching noses with the three cats.

/-/

Robinpaw licked Lilypaw's head before saying happily "We set up nests for the four of you just after the ceremony!" Sedgepaw touched noses with Moonpaw before adding "We hope that was ok, we weren't quite sure if you wanted to do it yourself…" he licked his black fur in embarrassment. The three cats quickly shook their heads and Emberpaw sighed in relief "Thank goodness! Well come one in than! We'll show you the den." The six cats squeezed in and saw seven nests in the corner. Around it was plenty of space, and Moonpaw understood why _Leaf-falls on the way so it must be cold at night so… _Emberpaw finished for him. "If we all squeeze together, we'll be warm enough at night." Robinpaw piped up "Lilypaw and I have the two nests in the middle where it's warmest. Were the smallest so we'll suffer worse in the cold." "Then it's me, Moonpaw, Emberpaw, Mintpaw and Patchpaw." Sedgepaw finished.

Mintpaw squeezed in and Emberpaw showed him his nest, than Moonpaw's stomach growled _The last time I ate was at Dawn! _Emberpaw noticed his discomfort and he said "Let's go get some fresh-kill. I'm starving!" The seven cats padded over to the fresh-kill pile and Moonpaw chose a thrush for himself. The seven ate together for the first time in moons, than they padded into the den and curled up for bed. _What a day! I'm exhausted! _He curled into a ball with his tail wrapped around him, and fell asleep.

/-/

He awoke on a hillside, with many tree's and a soft warm breeze and clear sky. Then he noticed something strange. _There's two other cats over there! _He ran over and stopped in disbelief. Lilypaw and Patchpaw! He shook them awake and they moaned. "Come on guys wake up!" Moonpaw hissed. Lilypaw opened her blue eyes and glared at him. "What is it Moonpaw?" Patchpaw and Lilypaw stood up. Moonpaw trembled with worry. "I have no idea where we are! I can't find any of the other apprentices. Or Thunderclan!" Suddenly a voice spoke from behind them. "You have nothing to fear, you are in Starclan at the moment. The three cats spun around. There stood two cats. One was a dark tabby tom, the other a silvery-grey tabby tom. Moonpaw tensly asked "Who are you? Are we dead?" The two strange cat glanced at each other before the dark tabby spoke "I am Bramblestar, the leader before Rainstar. No you are not dead, we have summoned the three of you to Starclan." Patchpaw looked worried. "Why have you brought us here? Can we go home?" The silver tabby tom spoke "My name is Jayfeather. The medicine cat during Bramblestar's time. We brought you here to give you a prophesy, and listen, because it includes the three of you."

"What about Mintpaw? Why isn't Mintpaw here?" Lilypaw asked her blue eyes flashing in worry. "Mintpaw follows a different path Lilypaw." Bramblestar spoke. Jayfeather steped forward. "Here is the prophecy 'The shadows of evil will run through all the clans, but when night falls, a Patch of the Moon will shine on the Lily, and the clan will be safe.'" Bramblestar dipped his head and said "In the darkest hour, the new three will bring hope." Patchpaw looked terrified. "What does it mean?" he whispered. Lilypaw trembled in fear. Bramblestar backed away "We cannot say, just remember until the time is right, nobody needs to know. Only the people that are closest to Starclan know's more." He and Jayfeather turned and walked away, leaving the three to themselves. Moonpaw was frightened, but was filled with confusion.

_What does that mean? I'm so confused! _Suddenly Lilypaw gasped with fear. Moonpaw spun around, and saw that dark shadows were surrounding them. As the shadows got closer, he saw bright red eyes, and strange voices whispering the prophecy

_The shadows of evil will run through all the clans, but when night falls, a Patch of the Moon will shine on the Lily, and the clans will be safe._

Patchpaw whimpered in fear, and Lilypaw hissed in obvious fear as well. But Moonpaw was silent, gazing in wonder at the shadows. His gaze got blurry as the final line was spoken

_In the darkest hour, the new three will bring hope._

Than Moonpaw passed out.

**So yeah. Sorry if the chapters seem really short. This is like 6 pages of Microsoft Word. So yeah. How mny chapters do you guys want this story to have? I'm thinking no more than 40. Maybe 35. But when school starts I'll be very, very busy. So maybe after September 3 no more than 1 chapter for every two days or every 4 days. So sorry about that =(**

**THANKS**


	8. Battle Practice

Chapter 6

Patchpaw's POV

Patchpaw snapped awake. A thousand thoughts came to his head and he trembled from what he experienced. Looking over he saw Lilypaw and Moonpaw's blue eyes facing him. He nodded to them and they nodded back. Being careful not to disturb his brother and Dawnflowers kits, they snuck out of the apprentice den and hid behind the nursery where they could not be over heard. They had a little while before Dawn, and they had to be sure they we quiet enough so Mistclaw, who was standing guard, could not hear them. At once Lilypaw burst into mewing in a hushed whisper. "That was a crazy dream!" Moonpaw moved slightly, his fur such a black color you could only see his silver paws that shone like the moon. "Did any of you understand the prophecy? I didn't. It must have something to do with us or Starclan wouldn't have sent us the vision." Patchpaw spoke. "I think I _understand_."

Lilypaw's ear twitched. "Well what does it mean?" Patchpaw hesitated. _The Patch of the Moon will shine on the Lily… _"The Patch is probably me, the Moon must be Moonpaw, and the Lily is you Lilypaw." Moonpaw sighed. "What about Mintpaw? Why isn't he involved with the prophecy?" Patchpaw looked at his paws "I don't know." Lilypaw piped u "Remember what Bramblestar said? 'Mintpaw follows a different path' I don't know if that's good or bad." Patchpaw shivered "The shadows of evil… what could that mean?" Moonpaw's eyes lit up "Wait… the 'Shadows'… maybe that means Shadowclan. We are at war with them at the moment." Patchpaw wasn't sure. "Aren't prophecy's like… something crazy?" "Yeah." Lilypaw added "We know from experience that prophecy's don't solve themselves that easily." Moonpaw looked away. "Whatever, I'm tired, let's go back to sleep.

/-/

Patchpaw felt a nudge and a voice echoing in his head. "Wake up Patchpaw! Darkpoppy's waiting!" Patchpaw's eyes snapped awake. Sedgepaw was standing over him, with big irritated eyes. He jumped out of his nest and vigorously licked his ruffled fur before racing across camp to where Darkpoppy stood. Her pitch black fur shone and her eyes twinkled with amusement. "What are we doing today Darkpoppy?" Patchpaw asked with wide eyes. Darkpoppy flicked her tail to Shrewstep and Emberpaw. Who both nodded at Patchpaw. "We are going to do some battle training today. With Shadowclan raging war against us, we want to have the apprentices able to defend themselves. After you and Emberpaw, Lilypaw and Robinaw will train. Then Sedgepaw, Mintpaw and Moonpaw." Darkpoppy purred. The four cats raced towards the Sandy Hollow. Then Darkpoppy and Shrewstep taught the two apprentices how to defend and attack during battle. Then she made them practice.

Shrewstep padded up to the pair of apprentices after a little while. "We are going to make you practice fighting each other. The winner gets first pick on the fresh-kill pile when we get back." The Emberpaw and Patchpaw wagged their tails in excitement. _Oh yes! It's going to be an interesting fight. _Patchpaw admired Emberpaw's tough structure, his black and white pelt so much like Patchpaw's shining. Soon the two were circling each other, their tails thrashing back and forth. Finally Emberpaw leaped, making a battle yowl as he landed on Patchpaw's shoulders, Patchpaw yowled as he rolled. As Emberpaw landed on top of Patchpaw he went limp, and Emberpaw let out a yowl of triumph. _What do I do? _Patchpaw desperately looked at Darkpoppy who nodded and mouthed "Up." Patchpaw understood. Emberpaw looked down and loosened up. _Now! _Patchpaw shoved up and Emberpaw went flying and Patchpaw leaped on him. The two wrestled for a moment before Emberpaw finally held down Patchpaw.

"Emberpaw wins!" Shrewstep announced with a look of pride for his apprentice. "You get first pick on the fresh-kill pile Emberpaw." Emberpaw walked over to Patchpaw "You battled really well Patchpaw! Nice trick with the leap!" Patchpaw purred. _He's older, he has more experience. I shouldn't feel… wait… what was the other thing Bramblestar said… Only the people closest to Starclan know more… Honeyleaf, Gorsepaw and Rainstar! _Emberpaw frowned and Patchpaw snapped back to the Sandy Hollow. "Are you ok Patchpaw?" Emberpaw said, looking concerned. "Yeah… I have a… bellyache, can I go back to camp Darkpoppy?" Darkpoppy looked concerned. "Ok, you may go Patchpaw. It's Lilypaw and Robinpaws turn to fight anyway." Patchpaw raced back to camp and cleared his head. He saw Lilypaw eating a vole with Moonpaw, and he raced beside them. "Guys! I figured it out!" Moonpaw looked up. "Figured what out?" He asked confused. Patchpaw wiggled with excitement "The other cats we need to talk to! It's Honeyleaf and Rainstar!"

**What did you think? I know that chapter was short, but it's only because I am going to give you the other clans!**

Shadowclan

Leader:

Ravenstar- a pure black tom

Deputy:

Tinystorm- a white she-cat with black chest and paws

Medicine cat

Songheart- a very small light grey she-cat

Apprentice: Dovetail

Warriors:

Leaffur- a dark brown tom

Apprentice: Speckledpaw

Striketail- a molted ginger tom

Apprentice: Ceadarpaw

Duskfall- a silver tabby she-cat

Whiskerface- a dark grey she-cat

Apprentice: Stripepaw

Acorncloud- a dark brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Shallowpaw

Crowfoot- a black tom

Muddytail- a brown tom with a dark brown tail

Apprentice: Pouncepaw

Ivyfur- a cream she-cat

Berrytail- a dark brown she-cat

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Dapplestrom- a multicolor she-cat

Apprentices:

Speckledpaw- a tortoiseshell she-cat

Ceadarpaw- a cream and brown she-cat

Stripepaw- a brown tabby she-cat with a striped tail

Shallowpaw- a blue-grey tom

Pouncepaw- a light ginger tom

Leopardpaw- a spotted golden and brown she-cat

Queens:

Owlfeather- a light brown tabby she-cat (mother of Crowfoots kits, Blackkit- a white tom with a black chest, Fangkit- a black tom)

Mapleflower- a cream she-cat with ginger markings. (mother of Leaffurs kits, Smokekit- a grey tom, Russetkit- a ginger she-cat, Tanglekit- a curly-haired ginger tom.

Icestorm- a heavily pregnant white she-cat with black paws and one black ear. Expecting Striketails kits.

Elders:

Rocktail- a grey tom

Dawnpool- deaf cream she-cat (formally medicine cat)

Snaketooth- a ginger and white tom

Windclan

Leader:

Hollowstar- a deep russet colored tom

Deputy:

Prickleflower- a light brown tabby she-cat

Medicine cat:

Fernflower- molted golden she-cat

Warriors:

Jumptail- large grey stripped tabby tom

Apprentice: Snakepaw

Wishflight- a spotted ginger she-cat

Wormtail- a white tom with a brown tail and paws

Apprentice: Sweetpaw

Slenderfoot- a black and white tom with small paws

Reedwillow- a ginger and white she-cat

Apprentice: Slushpaw

Cloudstorm- a white she-cat with grey flecks

Silverwhisper- a mute silver tabby tom

Talontooth- a dark brown tom

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Rosethorn- a tortoiseshell she-cat

Firefall- ginger tom with white flecks

Apprenice: Blazepaw

Petalwing- dappled tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice: Icepaw

Apprentices:

Snakepaw- a black and white tom with a spotted tail

Sweetpaw- a tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Slushpaw- molted grey tom

Heatherpaw- sleek light brown tabby she-cat

Blazepaw- a golden tabby tom

Icepaw- a snowy white she-cat

Queens:

Heronfeather- a grey and white she-cat, mother of Hollowstar's kits (Bumblekit- a pale grey tom with faded black stripes, Nutkit- a dark brown tom, Milkkit- a pure white she-cat)

Featherfall- a light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Firefall's kits (Vulturekit- a dark ginger tom, Cherrykit- a ginger she-cat, Sagekit- a light tabby she-cat)

Splashnose- tortoiseshell she-cat, mother of Talontooths kits (Barkkit- a dark tabby tom, Bettlekit- a grey and white tom, Twigkit- a tortoiseshell and white she-cat, Gustkit- a grey she-cat with white paws, chest and tipped tail)

Elders:

Littlestorm- a blind tortoiseshell she-cat

Shreikfang- a battle-scarred grey tom

Greyfoot- a white she-cat with grey feet.

Riverclan

Leader:

Flipperstar- a tortoiseshell she-cat

Deputy:

Oakstorm- a dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and paws.

Medicine cat:

Sageleaf- a black and white tom

Apprentice: Crabpaw

Warriors:

Frogsplash- a big grey tom

Apprentice: Swooppaw

Duckfeather- a light grey she-cat

Swanfeather- white she-cat with ginger patches

Apprentice- Mossypaw

Gooseleaf- a grey and white tom

Apprentice: Kestrelpaw

Dustytail- a brown tom

Eagletalon- a black tom with battle scarred ears

Hailstorm- a dark tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Snailpaw

Troutsplash- a black and white tom

Fogshade- a black tom

Apprentice- Rushpaw

Starrlingsong- a golden she-cat

Cranefoot- a white tom long ginger legs

Apprentices:

Swooppaw- a tortoiseshell she-cat

Mossypaw- a pale tabby she-cat

Kestrelpaw- a ginger tom

Snailpaw- a bulky grey tom

Rushpaw- a white tom with ginger patches

Milkpaw- a pure white she-cat

Queens:

Dovesong- a pale grey she-cat mother of Dustytail's kits (Rootkit- a dark brown tom, Flowerkit- a tortoiseshell she-cat, Vixenkit- a pale grey she-cat)

Cindertail- a grey she-cat, mother of Troutsplash's kits (Shellkit- a light brown tabby tom, Ripplekit- a grey tom, and Chirpkit- a golden she-cat)

Tinyblossom- a silver tabby she-cat, mother of Cranefoot's kits (Crawlkit- a tortoiseshell she-cat, Softkit- a silver tabby she-cat)

Mistydapple- a grey she-cat, expecting Fogshades kits

Elders:

Dapplefall- a tortoiseshell she-cat

Spidershade- a dark grey tom (Blind)

Robinsong- a golden she-cat, oldest cat in Riverclan

**THERE YOU GO! Sorry about Flipperstar… I wanted an unusual name for a leader. Anyway schools starts very soon… and I really want to keep writing but I am very busy lately, so sorry about the delays. I'll try and keep writing though! Ok BTW what queen do u think should have kits next? THANKS!**


	9. The Gathering

Chapter 7

Lilypaw's POV

(Two Moons Later)

Lilypaw was super exited. Tonight was her first gathering! She knows she should have gone earlier, but Rainstar was still worried about Shadowclan, and didn't want to take inexperienced fighters to the gathering in case the treacherous leader Ravenstar wanted to start a fight. She waited as Tigernose called out those who were going to the gathering. The clan gathered around the black tom, who was standing on the foot of the High ledge. "Tonight Rainstar told me we will take a strong band of cats. However we will leave a strong fighting force behind in case of an attack. No queens expecting or nursing kits can come, no elders either. Tonight I myself will stay behind. Rainstar will go, along with Marshfur, Furzetail, Brackenheart, Mistclaw, Shrewstep, Larkwing, Darkpoppy, Lilypaw, Moonpaw, Patchpaw and Mintpaw. Honeyleaf will come as well, but as a request, may Gorsepaw stay behind? If something goes wrong, it's good to have a medicine cat." Gorsepaw nodded. "Alright than" Rainstar meowed "Let's head out."

Goldenleaf padded up to Mistclaw, her eyes filled with fear as Mistclaw licked her head. _Great Starclan! Her bellies huge! It won't be long be long before her kits are born. _Mistclaw murmured something into her ear and the queen relaxed. Spottedclaw and Brackenheart had their tails entwined. Mintpaw had his tail wrapped around Featherkit, and Moonpaw and Sunflower were exchanging loving glances. _Ugggg, we don't need that many kits! _She felt rather uncomfortable and Lilypaw snorted to hide her awkward feeling, and turned to Patchpaw, he to, looked rather uncomfortable, and as Lilypaw looked around, she saw that Shrewstep and Darkpoppy looked rather awkward to, so they walked up to them.

Rainstar padded over to them as well and said "It's getting a little creepy here… let's get going." Lilypaw almst agreed, when suddenly to everyone surprise Darkpoppy purred and looked at Rainstar "What are you talking about? You mouse-brain!" Everyone looked shocked until she continued whispering so only the group could hear "It's very obvious Redfur is very attracted to you!" Lilypaw noticed Shrewstep and Patchpaw walk away, talking about the other clans. But this was very interesting, _Besides, maybe I can help poor Rainstar._ Rainstar looked embarrassed and he shifted his paws. "I know." He looked ready to wail in confusion like a lost kit. "What do I do? I know I have a special connection to her… but… I don't know how to talk to her…" He sighed and looked defeated, Lilypaw felt a stab of pity. Before either could reply, Tigernose padded up. "You need to go Rainstar, you'll be late." Rainstar looked up. "Thanks Tigernose." He stood straight and yowled to the clan "Thunderclan! Follow me!" He shot out of the camp with his warriors padding after him. _Wow! I'm so excited!_

/-/

On the way to the gathering, there was lots of time to think. She already begun to think of her first two moons as an apprentice. _All those battle moves and hunting technics, all the working around camp, and the prophecy. I have no idea what it means yet, and something inside me tells me I don't want to find out._

She looked on ahead to where Rainstar and Honeyleaf were chatting, and she thought with sudden anticipation. _We decided not to talk to them just yet. It makes me restless, but we know we shouldn't bother them until we learn more about what the prophecy is and means. _"Hi!" A voice beside her said, interrupting her thoughts, and Lilypaw spun around, only to find a rather embarrassed Larkwing. "Sorry about interrupting your thoughts." She said in embarrassment. Lilypaw looked at her in awe, "How did you know I was thinking?" she gasped Larkwing looked at her sadly "You have the look that my father sometimes has, now that Amberclaw, my mother, died, Halffoot just doesn't talk much anymore." She sighed and Lilypaw touched her tail on her shoulder. Larkwing gazed at her in thanks.

/-/

"Come on Lilypaw, cross faster!" Moonpaw growled playfully. Lilypaw clenched her teeth and padded forward in fright. Finally she jumped off the tree-bridge, and sighed with relief. Moonpaw jumped beside her, followed by Patchpaw and Mintpaw. Lilypaw gasped as they walked into the clearing.

"Wow! The great oak is huge!" yelped Mintpaw. Larkwing and Brackenheart padded up to them and purred. "I remember my first gathering to. But you must not run around or play. This is a gathering so you do other things." Brackenheart said to the four excited apprentices. Moonpaw flicked his ears. "Like what?" Larkwing pointed with her tail to a group of Windclan and Riverclan apprentices. "You can talk to them." Patchpaw looked nervous. "What about the Shadowclan apprentices?" he asked slowly, and Brackenheart and Larkwing exchanged glances. "You may talk to them to," Brackenheart meowed slowly "But don't tell them anything about the last attack, or anything about our clan." The four apprentices nodded solemnly before racing towards the group of apprentices. As they approached, the other cats turned towards them.

"Who are you?" a golden tom meowed. He was standing beside a pure white she-cat and a tortoiseshell she-cat. Something inside Lilypaws heart fluttered. She shook her head angrily _What is that strange feeling? Why do I hope those she-cats are that toms sisters and not… something more? _She saw Patchpaw starring at her as if she went crazy, and understood, to her embarrassment, she was starring and the tom was waiting for an awnser. She stuttered than said "Oh… I ah… my names Lilypaw" she got out "and those are my brothers Patchpaw, Moonpaw and Mintpaw." She flicked her tail to each brother as she named them. The golden tom nodded and said "I am Blazepaw. These are my sisters Icepaw," he flicked his tail to the white she-cat. "and Sweetpaw." He pointed to the tortoiseshell she-cat. Moonpaw looked at the two other cats "Who are you?" he asked. Lilypaw tore her eyes away from Blazepaw to glance at the other two cats. One was a white cat with ginger patches, the other was a dark grey. The dark grey cat looked at Moonpaw "I am Snailpaw, and that's my brother Rushpaw." Rushpaw nodded to the Thunderclan cats. "We are from Riverclan" he said "And we are from Windclan." said Icepaw.

"So is this your first gathering?" Sweetpaw asked. The four cats exchanged glances. "Yes." Mintpaw murmured cautiously. The Windclan and Riverclan cats looked confused. "But surly you're over 7 moons old?" "Were 8 moons old" Patchpaw said embarrassed. "Guys Shadowclans not here." Lilypaw said in exasperation. "We can tell them." She took a deep breath. _I can tell Blazepaw. _"Can you keep a secret?" she said to the cats. Moonpaw, Patchpaw and Mintpaw nodded to their sister before sitting down and listening. The Windclan and Riverclan cats nodded. "Well, Rainstar didn't want Thunderclan to look weak, especially against Shadowclan, because… we are at war with them." Icepaw and Snailpaw gasped, and the others looked dumb-struck.

"Rainstar won't take any new apprentices, any queens, or elders to the gathering, because we might need to race back from the gathering, in case Shadowclan planned something. We also only took a few warriors, and left many to defend the camp." She finished. The apprentices looked shocked.

"Well I'm sorry… oh Hi Ceadarpaw!" The cats spun around to face a cream-and-brown she-cat. She purred and rolled her eyes at Lilypaw. Lilypaw purred at the cat.

"Hey! I remember you!" Lilypaw giggled. Ceadarpaw purred with delight, "I remember you to, Thunderclan flea-bag." She hissed playfully. Mintpaw hissed and Moonpaw growled and flexed his claws, but I just purred and flicked my brother's tails. "Oh stop it you two. This is Ceadarpaw, a she-cat I met on the border." Ceadar paw nodded and shook her pretty fur. "Yes, are these your brothers Lilypaw?" Moonpaw hissed under his breath. "Lilypaw! We are at war with this flea-bag! Get away from her!" _He's right I shouldn't be chatting with this Shadowclan she-cat! _I flicked my tail to my brother's. "This is Mintpaw, Moonpaw and Patchypaw." I murmured. _Surely there is no harm in telling a name! _Suddenly a loud yowl sounded from the Great Oak. "Welcome cats of all clans!" Hollowstar yowled, and Lilypaw realized how strong the russet tom was, with lithe muscles and bright green eyes. "I will begin with my news." He continued. "Windclan is well. We have 2 new kits, born to Petalwing. We also have three new apprentices, Blazepaw, Icepaw and Sweetpaw." "Blazepaw! Icepaw! Sweetpaw!" The clans yowled the new apprentices names, while Lilypaw also cheered enthusiastically.

Flipperstar padded up next, her tortoiseshell fur shining. "Riverclan is also well. We have a new litter of kits, born to Mistydapple. Starclan have been generous this moon." Rainstar padded up next. His eyes gleaming with pride as he announced, "Thunderclan is well. We have a new litter of kits, born to Rosetail, and Goldenleaf is expecting. That is all." Finally Ravenstar padded forward. "Shadowclan is doing exceptional. We have a new litter of _five _kits this moon. They were born to Icestorm. We also have decided that we will take back the clearing in Thunderclan." Yowls of preotest came from Thunderclan, and Honeyleaf hissed, Gorsepaw and I have finally made that lousy bit of territory useful by planting herbs there! You can't have it! Redfur nodded and meowed. "We have finally been able to catch mice there to!" Mistclaw hissed loudly "AND the undergrowth has started growing there, by Greenleaf, it should be part of the forest! It's pure Thunderclan!"

Ravenstar hissed "Then prepare for battle! If Shadowclan can't have it, there will be no peace!" With that last thought, he spun around flicking with tail towards the tree-bridge, with Ceadarpaw casting Lilypaw a frustrated look.

**Here it is! I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating! **

**Microsoft word like shut down for a whole three months or something like that!**

**I swear I am back on track! **

**At least… until Microsoft shuts down again….**

**Anyway! Please R/R and Help me decide on Goldenleaf's kits names!**

**Thanks!**

**-Spottedclaw**


	10. Shadowclans Revenge

Chapter 8

Moonpaw's P.O.V

A chorus of angry yowling came from the gathering Thunderclan cats. _How dare they? Shadowclan is just a group of mangy-rouges! Disrespecting Starclan with their harsh threats! _Lilypaw looked shocked at the outburst while Blazepaw flicked her tail on her shoulder and she slowly relaxed.

Patchypaw was lashing his tail and talking to Sweetpaw and Icepaw and Moonpaw hurried over to join them. Icepaw's blue eyes were filled with confusion. "What was that all about?" I bristled and licked one of his silver paws. "Shadowclan will be Shadowclan." I spat through gritted teeth. I looked around for Rainstar, and saw him begin to gather the clan together.

"Come on Lilypaw! Patchpaw and Mintpaw are already with the clan!" What I said was true, I spotted Mintpaw's brown striped pelt and Patchpaws black and white one. But the real reason I had said this was that I felt uncomfortable with the way Blazepaw looked at Lilypaw. I like the golden tom, but I didn't want my sister to get hurt. _They are from diffrent clans!_ _But… does she feel the same way I feel to Sunflower? _Just thinking about the tortoiseshell she-cat made his heart melt. Quickly he said good-bye to the Windclan cats, as the Riverclan cats had left already.

Lilypaw followed me, and as soon as we started walking, I heard Rainstar yowling, worried. "We must head back! Shadowclan could attack at any moment!" I rushed in beside Mintpaw who was muttering in fear. "Featherkit! Oh Featherkit!" I was scared as well, _Be safe Sunflower! Please be well! _We raced into Thunderclans clearing, and we heard the screeches of battle. Yowling, Thunderclan raced into the camp.

Shadowclan filled the campsite, and it seemed like every cat was there. Yowling I through myself into the battle, racing towards the nursery desperate to save the kits. Mintpaw was already there, pushing Falconkit, Featherkit, and Gingerkit deep into the moss. As I burst in, Mintpaw yowled with relief, "Moonpaw! Get Honeyleaf! Goldenleaf is having her kits!"

I stumbled back in shock. He was right. Goldenleaf was in the corner, moaning in pain. I nodded and sprinted out of the nursery. As I left I yowled at the top of my lungs. Three warriors turned to stare, and I sighed with relief. One was Goldenleaf's mate Mistclaw. I raced towards them. The other two were Redfur and Spottedclaw. _Good, Spottedclaw can help before I get Honeyleaf. _"Goldenleaf's having her kits! Guard the nursery!" They nodded and Mistclaw's eyes almost popped out from worry. They raced away, and I ran into the medicine cat den.

Honeyleaf was putting cobwebs on Darkpoppy's paw and she turned when I ran in. "Honeyleaf! Honeyleaf, Goldenleaf's having her kits!" I yowled in the den. Honeyleaf immediately raced away, before grabbing a few herbs yowling "Oh Starclan, NO!" I raced back to battle, and saw my beloved Sunflower, battling a spotted she-cat I recognized as Leopardpaw.

Running in I realized Sunflower was losing. Leopardpaw hit Sunflower in the head with such force, she fell backwards, and Leopardpaw grabbed her throat in her jaws. Furious, I yowled in rage. _How dare she! _I leaped on her head, and scratched at her belly until she whimpered for mercy, and she raced away.

I looked at Sunflower, and I licked her in fear. _Please don't die Sunflower! Please!_

I glanced down at her, and saw a slow rise and fall on her chest. I sighed in relief, and grabbed her scruff an half-carried, half-dragged, my beloved into the medicine den where Gorsepaw rapidly rubbed marigold and cobweb on her wonds. "She will be fine." Gorsepaw mewed, and I sighed in happiness. Gorsepaw nodded to the battle. "Go fight, I promise I will protect her."

I ran outside and charged at the nearest opponent. It was Ceadarpaw, Lilypaw's friend. She hissed in rage, and at once recognized me. She hissed but not challenging me, but asking for a break to run. I nodded and she raced away.

Just then, Ravenstar yowled in fear, and retreated. Thunderclan yowled in victory as Shadowclan retreated, and the clan took in the dangerous results of the battle.


	11. After-math

Chapter 10

Patchpaws P.O.V

I collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. _What… just happened? _Terrified and worried for my family, I looked around the clearing. To my relief, I saw Sedgepaw, Emberpaw and Robinpaw in the clearing. I spotted Mintpaw calming Rosetails terrified kits, and I noticed my parents and Moonpaw and Lilypaw getting their wounds checked. Nothing looked serious.

Honeyleaf came racing out of the nursery. "Goldenleaf is fine! She has four beautiful kits!" she announced with happiness. Mistclaw yowled with pride, and raced into the nursery. A battered Thunderclan yowled in approval.

Darkpoppy flicked her tail in delight. Apparently her parents had died just after her apprentice ceremony, and she was clearly pleased about becoming an aunt.

Sunflower was still unconscious, with Moonpaw sitting next to her, his head bend and pushing his nose in her fur. Patchpaw walked over to him, and whispered, "Let her recover Moonpaw, don't worry. Why don't we go se Goldenleaf's new kits? I promise you, we will come back when she wakes up." _I want him to know I'm here for him, it must be hard to see a cat you care about hurt._

Moonpaw looked up, his eyes bright with worry and pain… and a look he had seen Spottedclaw give to him before… love. He nodded, and we padded side-by-side into the nursery.

Goldenleaf was lying in her nest, four little squirming bundles suckling next to her. One was a cream she-cat, and exact copy of Goldenleaf. Another was a big grey tom, almost like Mistclaw, but paler. Another was a white and grey she-cat, and the last was a black and white and grey tom.

"Their beautiful" whispered Moonpaw, the first time he spoke since after the battle. Goldenleaf purred in pride and Mistclaw licked the top of her head. "What are their names?" I asked in awe. Goldenleaf touched the cream she-cat with the tip of her tail. "This is Hazelkit, the one with grey fur is Boulderkit…" "In memory of Boulderclaw." Mistclaw added in pride. Goldenleaf looked at Mistclaw in amusement. "Anyway… the grey and white she-cat is Rainkit, and the black, grey and white one is Sootkit." She finished with her voice cracking in pride. "Those names are wonderful Goldenleaf." Moonpaw mewed. Goldenleaf nodded as Gorsepaw walked in. Darkpoppy followed, and we walked out, leaving the queen alone.

Lilypaw raced up to the two toms and before they could ask what on earth she was doing, she burst out in fear. "Rainstar lost a life!" _What! How could the brave tom lose a life?_ As Moonpaw and Lilypaw discussed the battle, Honeyleaf padded up to Patchpaw. "I need to talk to youand your littermates. It's time I told you something. Patchpaw had never seen her look so solemn.

**There it is! I have all the chapters written out you know! I can post them whenever, but I want at least 10 reviews before you get the next one!**

**Also, tell me what couple you like the best!**

Mint/Feather

Lily/Blaze

Spotted/Bracken

Moon/Flower

Red/Rain

**Thanks! Remember! Read and Review!**


	12. Cats and Rule-Breaking

Chapter 11

(Lilypaw's P.O.V)

I was trembling with excitement as Patchpaw told me the news. "Great! Let's go!" I mewed in enthusiasm. Moonpaw was still looking anxious, but he seemed excited to see Sunflower and talk to Honeyleaf again. "She seemed really… scared. I think she's scared of us." Patchpaw mewed nervously. He looked pretty shaken-up. I could tell he was nervous. "Should Mintpaw come to?" Moonpaw asked, and edge to his voice. "No." I answered immediately. "Whatever this prophecy thing is, Mintpaw has nothing to do with it." I answered the unspoken question wistfully. I wished, just as they did, our devious fun-loving brother was a part of this.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see Honeyleaf." Patchpaw pressed. Sighing, the three of us padded to the medicine den.

Honeyleaf was waiting inside, a sleeping Sunflower next to her in a bed of moss. Moonpaw choked out a cry of anguish, and he shook his head. Patchpaw touched his nose to his brothers fur, and Lilypaw nuzzled his head.

Honeyleaf looked up at us. "We should get right down to business. The… the three of you are going to play a very important part in a prophecy. It says, 'The shadows of evil will run through all the clans…" Patchpaw inturupted, 'But when night falls, a Patch of the Moon…" Moonpaw cut in, "… will make the Lily shine and the clans will be safe." I cut in, my voice just barely a whisper. "In the darkest hour… the new three will bring hope."

Honeyleaf looked at them in shock, confusion, and awe. "I'm glad you know. I was hoping you knew. I hate repeating myself. Anyway, last night, Bramblestar and Jayfeather came to me, and told me **you **were the cats in the prophecy, and that we had to look out for a strange cat called night. Lilypaw," she turned and looked at me with a strange expression, "…will make a horrible mistake, and then the Patch and the Moon," he glanced at my brothers, "will be the one to bring back hope." Without another word, she turned and went to check on Sunflower, and Moonpaw hesitantly added after her and sat down, his nose pressed into her fur. Patchpaw joined him, but I padded away. I had something I needed to do.

/-/

(Unknown P.O.V)

Padding out of camp, I left without a sound. I wasn't caring about the war right now. I had bigger things to worry about. Padding out of my territory, I raced to the two-leg nest, and met the black she-cat. I dipped my head. "Greetings Night, I have come to fulfill my promise, and take you into Shadowclan. Together, our kits and us will rule the lake!" I growled with the thought. The whole lake territory, MINE! Night purred in delight. Her belly was round with kits, and I could see she was due soon.

"My dear mate, I would be honored." She purred. Together, we padded back into Shadowclan.

/-/

(Lilypaw's P.O.V)

I met with my mother and father, telling them I was okay, and safe, and that Moonpaw and Patchpaw were to. My father insisted we become warriors for how honorable we fought, and I told him thank-you. I told them I was going out to hunt for a bit, and I padded over to Mintpaw, who, of course, was with Featherkit. Featherkit looked up from Mintpaw as I approached. " Hi Lilypaw! Guess what? Tommorow, I am becoming an apprentice!" she squealed. I purred and Mintpaw licked her head in pride. "She is so excited! Her and her littermates were practically leaping over one another trying to show off their hunting skills on the mouse I brought them today!" he purred in amusment.

"I'm going hunting, so tell Robinpaw…" just then a yowl sounded from the highrock. _Oh what now? _I asked myself in annoyance. Rainstar called out, "Today three apprentices fought like warriors, so it's time they were made them." He purred before saying, "Emberpaw, Sedgepaw and Robinpaw, step up please." Emberpaw looked shocked, his black and white fur bristling in pleasure. Robinpaw immediately raced up to the high-rock, and Sedgepaw looked satisfied and proud. They walked up to the high-rock, and Swiftnose was looking ready to burst with pride at his childrens success.

Rainstar began, "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the ways of you noble code and I condemned them as warriors in return. Emberpaw, Sedgepaw and Robinpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Emberpaw meowed immediately. "I do." Robinpaw breathed. "I do" Sedgepaw meowed in pride. Rainstar purred. "Then from this moment on, Emberpaw shall be known as Emberstep. Starclan honors your courage, and your acceptance, and welcome you as a warrior. Sedgepaw, you shall be known as Sedgeflight. Stanclan honors your pride, and your loyalty, and welcome you as a warrior. Robinpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Robinwing. Starclan honors you for your kindness and your enthusiasum, and welcome you as a warrior."

"Emberstep! Sedgeflight! Robinwing!" The clan cheered, and I joined in nuzzling my kin in affection. As they padded to the spot they would keep vigil, I raced away into the trees, and to the Windclan border.

/-/

I sat at the border, hoping to see him painfully. I heard a noise, and to my delight, a patrol came by, with none other than Blazepaw himself, with his mentor and another warrior. He saw me, and his tail curled up in delight, much to my happieness, and he muttered something to his mentor, who led the other warrior away.

He raced over to me and touched noses with me. I purred, and to my delight, he purred back. I led him to under a tree as the sun began to set. We sat staring at each other, and finally he said, "I… always think about you. Ever since the gathering, I… think about you. I dream of a pretty tortoiseshell with blue eyes, her tail entwined with mine…" he looked at me. "I think I love you." I was speechless. Completely speechless. I managed to reply with a happy purr, entwining my tail in his.  
"I do to Blazepaw, I love you to." He purred, and I playfully tossed him a squirrel. "Let's hunt so we have something to bring back to the clans, and then we can spend the night here." Blazepaw purred, and I remember floating in the night sky as he licked my head. "Let's go my love." He purred.

Together we caught six rabbits, and 3 mice and 2 sparrows. I gave Blazepw the rabbits and he tossed me the mice and birds. We buried them, then making a soft nest of feathers, I curled up against his chest and we fell into a deep sleep.

**There you go! A Super long chapter! Please Please Review! I really would like to reach 10 by the next chapter! Tell your friends about this story! I don't care! Just **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Don't forget to vote for your fave couple!**

**Moon/Sun**

**Lily/Blaze**

**Mint/Feather**

**Spotted/Bracken**

**Rain/Red**

**Thanks! I 3 U all!**


	13. The Ceremony (again!)

Chapter 12

(Moonpaw's P.O.V)

**Here it is! The moment you all have waited for! They become warriors! I hope you like the names I picked, and special thanks to scarbelly-108 for Goldenleaf's kits, I wasn't they would match her kits, but I definitely will use them soon!**

The next day, I woke up super early. Three reasons why.

1. I heard my mentor Crouchfur wanted to assess both myself and my littermates today. If all went well, we would become warriors the same time Rosetail's kits became apprentices! At last!

2. I needed to see my dear Sunflower again. I wanted to be the first cat she saw upon her waking, because I knew, deep in my heart, she needed to talk with me about… us.

3. Mintpaw kept kicking me in his sleep.

So anyway, it was just before dawn so I decided to also check on Dawnflowers kits, see how they were doing on their vigil.

Sedgeflight was alert, his face a look of complete peace. Robinwing was basically bouncing in excitement, her face wide with pride. Emberstep was… well falling asleep on his paws. I purred in amusement and nudged him awake, he bounced up, shocked, and relaxed when he saw it was me, his tail bristling in embarrassment.

"Relax guys." I murmured "It's almost dawn." They nodded in obvious relief. But something else was troubling me. "Hey, have you guys seen… Lilypaw by any chance?" I was deathly worried about my sister. She was one of the prophecy! We needed to stay safe and well! Sedgeflight shook his head, and Emberstep shrugged. Robinwing looked terrified for my sister; the two had become very close.

Just then Lilypaw walked into the camp, her fur ruffled but her eyes shining. She carried three mice and two squirrels, and she dropped them on the fresh-kill pile. I raced up to her and licked her shoulder. "Where were you? I woke up and you were gone!" Lilypaw nudged me in amusement. "Night-hunting why?" I was about to respond, but Larkwing and Crouchfur padded up to the two apprentices. Darkpoppy and Sunflower followed to my delight. I raced up to her and she touched her nose to my head, and I licked her cheek. She purred and motioned with her tail for me to follow.

I raced after her. She stopped behind the nursery and sat down, so I followed her example. She began to speak, her voice filled with emotion. "You saved my life Moonpaw. I can never thank you for that, you defeated the mangy warrior who tried to kill me, and you brought me to the medicine den, above everything else going on…" I stopped her and I pushed my muzzle against her head. "Of course I would save you Sunflower… I… I love you." She purred in delight and whispered, "I love you to Moonpaw, I always have and always will." We purred and entwined our tails. Sunflower got up and said in happiness, "Well come on then, todays your assessment, so we might as well get on with it!" I purred in laughter, and we raced towards the others. Darkpoppy shot us amused glances, and Larkwing looked at us with envy. She had Lilypaw seated beside her, and Mintpaw and Patchpaw were up now, seated beside Darkpoppy and Crouchfur. They shot me knowing glances, and I cleared my throat. They immediately looked to Crouchfur who began to speak. "Well the four of you are progressing very well, and Rainstar has decided to assess you today.

We wagged our tails in excitement. "Each of you will hunt as much prey as you can, and bring it back by sun-high. Once you come back, the prey will be added to the fresh-kill pile, and you will be made warriors, if you do well of course. Remember your training, and make Thunderclan proud!" Crouchfur finished. I can never remember being so excited! Together we raced out of the camp in different directions, ready to become warriors.

/-/

(Night's P.O.V)

I watched my kits play in the forest. I still hadn't gone to Shadowclan, because my mate had a new plan. It would happen as soon as he returned. I snickered deviously. I couldn't wait for the desendents of the Dark Forest to return.

/-/

I stalked a plump squirrel, my tail swishing silently. I slowly paced forwards, and leaped, swiftly killing it before it could squeal in alarm. I purred, hoping my mentor Crouchfur saw that. I buried my squirrel next to my mouse, my two sparrows, and my vole.

I looked at the sun, it was slowly setting, I scented the air with caution, and scented a mouse near the bush. I also scented Mintpaw, but it was faint, so I began to stalk it. As I got closer I leaped and rammed into a big lump. I hissed in surprise, and saw the mouse scurry away, and I spun on my attacker and hissed. Only to change to a purr of laughter when I saw it was Mintpaw!

His brown tabby fur was bristling, but he seemed to recognize me. "Moonpaw you mouse-brain! That was my mouse!" he purred. "You scent was so faint though! I thought you had left!" He shrugged. "I rolled in some leaves on the way. It worked though, and I caught four mice and a thrush!" I thoughtfully purred. "Good idea! Mind if I use that?" he purred "Sure!" I purred back and replied, "Ok see you bak at camp!" He nuzzled me and padded into the ferns, and I gathered my prey and headed back to camp.

As I padded through the gorse wall, I saw that the four mentors were already there. I dropped my prey on the pile just as Mintpaw and Lilypaw padded through, each carrying five pieces of prey. I myself had five, and Patchpaw, who padded in last had six.

Our mentors purred. "Go get something to eat your little hunter's; your ceremonies will be at sunset." Larkwing purred. Crouchfur flicked his tail on my shoulder, "You did well Moonpaw, I'm proud I got you as my apprentice." I touched noses with him. "Thank-you Crouchfur, you taught me more than anyone else." I responded in pride.

I raced over to the fresh-kill pile and snatched a vole. Lilypaw and Patchpaw walked over and ate beside me. "Wanna swap?" Lilypaw asked, "I don't think I can finish this huge thrush." I purred. "Ok." We swapped prey and Patchpaw began to speak. "What do you think our names will be?" Patchpaw asked in amazement. "I think I am going to be… Lilyclaw! Just like mother!" Lilypaw lifted her nose. I broke out into amused purrs.

Spottedclaw and Brackenheart padded up to us. "We are so proud of you!" Spottedclaw purred. Brackenheart licked Lilypaw's head, and touched his tail on Patchaws shoulder. ""Where's Mintpaw?" Spottedclaw asked in confusion. I purred in laughter. "With Featherkit of course." I purred. Spottedclaw's tail twitched in amusement.

We have some news we want to inform you of my dears." Spottedclaw purred. Just then Mintpaw padded up. "Hey guys, whats going on?" I slapped my tail across his mouth. "Continue Spottedclaw." I said solemnly. Brackenheart continued. "We have some news. Sppottedclaw is expecting kits again!" he finished proudly. Spottedclaw purred as her kits mouths fell open. "That's great!" Lilypaw purred. I nodded in agreement. "They will be due in about a moon." Spottedclaw said in pride. Brackenheart nodded. "Honeyleaf told her she has to stay in the nursery now." He added. Spottedclaw's tail flicked in annoyance. "I'm going you great lump." She muttered. She stalked away to the warriors den. She casted words over her shoulder as she left. "But not until you announce it again tonight." Brackenheart sighed and padded after her.

/-/

"Gingerkit, from this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Gingerpaw. Your mentor will be Marshfur. Marshfur, you are courageous and strong, and I trust you will pass on these qualities to Gingerpaw." Gingerpaw touched noses with Marshfur. She sat beside her as Falconkit padded up. "Falconkit from this moment on, you shall be known as Falconpaw. Tigernose will be your mentor. Tigernose, you did well with Darkpoppy, and I trust you will turn Falconpaw into a loyal warrior." Falconpaw looked excited with this, and touched noses with him.

Featherkit padded up. "Featherkit, from this moment on, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Featherpaw. Robinwing, you shall be Featherpaws mentor. Robinwing, you are enthusiastic and kind, and I trust you to pass on these quality's to Featherpaw.

"Gingerpaw! Falconpaw! Featherpaw!" The clan yowled, especially Mintpaw. Rainstar wasn't finished though. "I also have four apprentices ready to become warriors. Lilypaw, Moonpaw, Patchpaw, and Mintpaw, please step up to the high-rock." Trembling with pride and excitement, I padded up to the high-rock. "I Rainstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I condemned them as warriors in return."

"Mintpaw, Moonpaw, Lilypaw, and Patchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend and protect this clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" Lilypaw breathed. "I do" Mintpaw said solemnly. "I do!" Patchpaw mewed in happiness. "I do." I meowed in pride. Rainstar purred. "Then I name you as warriors. Mintpaw, form this moment on, you shall be known as Minttooth. Starclan honors your bravery and honesty, and I am proud to call you a warrior. Patchpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Patchheart. Starclan honors your loyalty, and your integrity, and I'm proud to call you a warrior. Lilypaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Lilysplash. Starclan honors your enthusiasum, and your loyalty, and welcome you s a warrior. Finally, Moonpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Moonwhisker. Starclan honors your kindness and your courage, and welcome you as a warrior.

"Minttooth! Patchheart! Lilysplash! Moonwhisker!" The clans yowled in approval, and I raised my head in pride. At last! Warriors! I could be mates with Sunflower!

I could hardly believe my ears. The new three were WARRIORS!

**Well! What did you think! Almost 1800 words! And again scarbelly-108 I got a great idea on how to use your names! (I'll give you a hint, SPOTTEDCLAW!)**

**Oh yes, and about Night, well, you just have to wait!**

**And always remember:**

**READ AND REVIEW! Here are the new Allegiances**

Thunderclan

Leader: Rainstar- a dark grey tom

Deputy: Tigernose- a jet black tom

Apprentice- Falconpaw

Medicine cat: Honeyleaf- a golden she-cat

Apprentice: Gorsepaw

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Redfur- a ginger she-cat

Furzetail- a lithe pale tabby tom

Marshfur- a light grey she-cat

Apprenitce- Gingerpaw

Brackenheart- a golden brown tom

Swiftnose- a black tom

Gorsepelt- a spotted brown she-cat

Birdflight- a pretty light brown tabby she-cat

Bouncetail- a grey tom with black paws

Shrewstep- a white tom with grey flecks

Crouchfur- a ginger and white tom

Larkwing- a tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Mistclaw- a grey tom

Darkpoppy- a black she-cat

Sunflower- a golden she-cat

Sedgeflight- a black tom

Emberstep- a black and white tom

Robinwing- a dark brown she-cat

Apprentice- Featherpaw

Minttooth- a brown and black striped tabby tom

Lilysplash- a tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Patchheart- a black and white tom

Moonwhisker- a black tom with silver paws

Apprentices (more than six moons, training as warriors)

Gingerpaw- all ginger she-cat with white paws.

Featherpaw- a pretty silver she-cat

Falconpaw- a ginger tom with white markings

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Goldenleaf- a cream she-cat (mother of Mistclaws kits) Hazelkit- a cream she-cat, Boulderkit- a pale grey tom, Rainkit- a grey and white she-cat, Sootkit- a black, white and grey tom

Spottedclaw- a tortoiseshell and white she-cat (expecting Brackenhearts kits)

Elders (former warriors and queens now retired)

Halffoot- a dark brown tom with limp

Frosttail- a once beautiful white she-cat

Seedfur- an old silver she-cat, blind green eyes

**OK! My cousins just walked in, so again! Next chappie you can have the other clans!**


	14. Worlds Weirdest Vigil

**Ok guys, I'm seriously disappointed. Well, not angry, but disappointed. I have like 5 reviews in 13 chapters! It makes me sad =(**

**I know I sound really stuck-up, and trust me, it's not like me at all, but I am working reeeally hard to make this story work, so please please review some more!**

**OK! This is an important chapter, so pay attention! Also, I am not sure if you were reading my review, but I'm going to start giving reviewers plushies! I got a few rules, to win a plushie, you must correctly give an answer to a question I ask, and you must have an actual name, and reviewed to this story at least once before!**

**Also! Special thanks to scarbelly-108, and Silverberry for reviewing!**

**Now, the closest one to get this answer wins the plushie! This time it will be a plushie of Lilysplash!**

**How will the Lily/Blaze relationship end?**

**Closest answer wins!**

**Oh yeah, I had a few comments about this. It's now Leaf-fall, and they became apprentices in New-leaf. Just wanted to clear up that they are 12 moons old, because of the time. Ok?**

Chapter 13

(Patchhearts's P.O.V)

Brackenheart led me and my littermates to the camp entrance, where we would keep our vigil. At last! Warriors! I sighed with happiness, I could still remember being a kit, and watching Moonwhisker and Lilysplash tumble over the edge of that cliff, thinking in horror they would die. I never thought they would live to be apprentices, never mind warriors! Now we were trapped between some stupid prophecy. Brackenheart stopped at the camp entrance, and turned towards his kits. "Now remember, you cannot speak until dawn, only if something goes horribly wrong, or there is an emergency. Got it Lilysplash?" he meowed sternly to his talk-a-tive daughter. Lilysplash nodded in agreement.

Brackenheart padded away, muttering a hasty "Good-luck" over his shoulder. The camp slowly quieted down, and a few hours into their vigil, Lilysplash shivered. Patchheart shared her reaction. Leaf-fall was slowly turning into leaf-bare, it would not be long before it started snowing. Patchheart was actually born in Leaf-fall, and he can remember when Leaf-bare was so harsh, it took three elders and an apprentices life. One kit called Vixenkit had died to, and Patchheart remembered him being Mistclaw's littermate, a fiery ginger she-cat.

Patchheart was suddenly drowned out of his thoughts when a pitiful wail sounded from outside the camp. Patchheart snapped up, and signaled with his tail for Minttooth to follow him, and for Moonwhisker and Lilysplash to stay there. I cautiously stepped towards the noise, and recoiled in shock when I saw it was a queen, and three kits, shivering in the cold. The queen had ruffled and freezing fur, pitch black, and cold amber eyes. She looked almost… evil. Padding up to her, I murmured, "Are you ok?" Evil or not, I was a clan cat, determined to help those in need." The queen shivered, and mumbled. "I need a place to stay, or my kits will die." I nodded, and gently nudged her up. "I am Patchheart, and this is Minttooth. Minttooth nodded in greeting, and mumbled. "Who are you?" The queen pointed to her three kits. One was a grey and white tom with blue eyes. Another was a ginger and white she-cat, and the last was dark tabby tom, who, from Patchhearts perspective, looked quite a bit like Bramblestar.

The black she-cat pointed to each kit. "The grey and white one is Thistle, the ginger she-cat is Maple, and the dark tabby is Tiger." I nodded and looked at the she-cat. "And you are…" The she-cat looked into my eyes, and I saw a strange glint, selfish and… evil. She straightened and growled almost.

"My name is Night."

**Cliff-hanger!**

**I know it was short, but remember it was also kind of a authors note to. **

**Remember to take part in the contest and **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. Meeting Blaze Again

Chapter 14

(Lilysplash's P.O.V)

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm getting busier and busier! Also, the competition for the plushie is still going on! **

**Sooooooooooooooo**

**Here it is!**

I was in shock, as Minttooth and Patchheart padded back into the camp with a pure black she-cat and three little kits in their grasp. _Well that doesn't make sense, unless Darkpoppy secretly kitted, I have never seen that cat before._ I instantly raced up as I saw the queen stumble with her kit, and I nudged her back up and took the little tom from her. Moonwhisker padded up and murmured words to her, before racing to Rainstar, and which had happened very recently, Redfur's den to. So the confused tom finally talked to her eh?

I led the she-cat to the nursery, Minttooth and Patchheart following. Vigil forgotten, I woke Goldenleaf, and she got up, careful not to wake her four kittens.

"Lilysplash? Shouldn't you be on vigil?" Goldenleaf asked in curiosity. I nodded. "Yes." Goldenleaf looked shocked that I had spoken, but I paid no attention and pointed with my tail to the black queen and her three kits.

Goldenleaf immediately understood, and helped the queen make a nest. The queen meowed her thanks and Goldenleaf purred.

"What's your name?" She asked the black she-cat. The queen looked at me, as if reading my thoughts. I shivered under the strange look. She growled and kneaded the ground glaring at me. "My name is Night." She hissed in a quiet threatening manner. Goldenleaf seemed to not notice, as she just shrugged and meowed. "Ok, nice to meet you Night. I'm Goldenleaf. I'm sure Rainstar will let you stay for as long as you like.

I dipped my head to Goldenleaf and casted a last look at Night.

I padded out of the nursery and looked for Moonwhisker and Patchheart. It wasn't difficult. They were looking for me, and raced over and flicked to the forest.

It was almost dawn, so their vigil would be over soon anyway. So flicking her tail, she followed her brothers into the forest.

They headed to the Sky Oak, figuring it would be a good place to talk. They padded side by side without speaking, until they arrived at the tree. Plopping down, Moonwhisker began to speak. "I think Night has come." He growled in nervousness. I nodded. "It's true, she seems terrifying. I would ignore her." Patchheart shook his head. "Not a chance Lilysplash. We need to find out why she is here, and whats going on, before it's too late."

/-/

( Sunset after Night arrives)

I raced towards the moor in excitement. I can't wait to tell Blazepaw I am a warrior! He would be so pleased! Pausing to catch a squirrel and a water vole, I buried them and raced to our meeting spot behind an old tree. He was waiting there, to my delight. He bounced over to me and licked my cheek. Purring he entwined my tail with his, and I purred back. "You came! You didn't come last night, and I was so worried!" I nudged my head against his. "Don't worry, Blazepaw, I had my warrior ceremony last night! I'm Lilysplash now!" He purred with delight. "Great! I'm so proud of you Lilysplash! I had mine three nights ago to!" I purred in happiness and surprise. "Really? What's your name? I bet it's really cool!" I laughed. He puffed out his chest. " My new name is Blazestreak.

**Well? What did ya think? I love Blazestreaks name, but if there is any suggestions for Icepaw and Rosepaws names, I'd appreciate it! **

**Also, unfortunately, I think Word may shut down again! =( **

**If it does, never fear! I'll be back soon with more chapters ASAP!**

**Thanks!**


	16. A Secret Revealed

Chapter 15

1 moon later

(Moonwhisker's P.O.V)

I personally asked Rainstar myself if I could look after Night. Night had decided to stay permanently after all. Shocker.

No, I hated the she-cat, but I volunteered to keep an eye on her for the clan. Well, for Patchheart and Lilysplash for now. Minttooth hadn't understood why I were so attentive to Night. I think he thinks I love her instead of Sunflower. How could I! Sunflower is kind, sweet and compassionate, and Night is just plain weird. In fact, I felt bad for the kits! Still, I hoped Sunflower hasn't misunderstood to.

I padded to the nursery while looking for Sunflower. She was sitting beside Darkpoppy near the fresh-kill pile, and I noticed she passed me a jealous and envious look. Instantly forgetting Night, I raced over to her, in which Darkpoppy shot me a knowing look, and Sunflower looked relieved.

Darkpoppy whispered to Sunflower, and padded towards Shrewstep and Sedgeflight.

I sat beside Sunflower, and entwined my tail with hers. She purred, and pressed her nose against my cheek. I noticed how big I was now, I was almost as tall as Bouncetail, who was eating a vole beside Birdflight. I was taller than Patchheart, who was just a bit taller than Sunflower.

Sunflower looked at me, with a loving expression on her face. I lifted my tail in delight, and pointed towards the forest. She followed willingly, and I showed her to a secret cliff, hanging over the edge of the lake.

It was one of my favorite spots in our territory. It had pretty looking jasmine flowers, and an overhang of brambles, looking out onto the lake. I was so far, the only cat who knew about this place, I had never scented any other cats here, and besides, I was supposed to be a brave strong warrior. I didn't want the kits to make fun of me for liking it here! I glanced at Sunflower nervously, hoping she didn't think I was soft. She just purred, to my relief, and we padded to the edge, and sat together for a while, talking to each other in happiness.

I didn't know that it was my biggest mistake I will probably ever make.

/-/

Night's P.O.V

I left my kits and padded out of Thunderclan camp. I didn't need those useless scraps of fur. They slowed me down, and besides, I only cared for two cats in this world. My mate, and myself. I never intended to have kits. But my mate _insisted_ saying it was the clans way. Yeah, like I care. It's their fault I'm not with him in his clan. Then we could be together and rule all the lake!

I met him at our usual spot. He was there. His stunning coat looking silver in the moonlight. But I knew it wasn't silver.

He raced over to me. "So? What's Thunderclan's battle plans? Is there any secret entrances to camp? What about battle tactics?" I slapped my tail over his mouth, and he glared at me. "Why don't we go for a walk, and we can talk about it?" He glared at me for a whole two minutes, before his eyes softened and he purred. "Fine my dear Night, as usual, I can't beat your arguments." I purred. He was the one cat I loved more than any cat, especially my lousy kits.

"Follow me then love to Ravenstar."

**DunDunDuuuuuuuuuun!**

**So now you know who this 'mystery tom' is. Were any of you very shocked? Also, please, please keep reviewing! I would love to know that you guys actually care enough to read my story and I am not just wasting my time!**

**READ+REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	17. We're BACK!

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in like 6 months! I try I really do, but I have been having a serious writers block! I think I have finally decided on a major fight at the end for sure, and I even have an idea for a sequel. That is if you guys are interested. I will not bother if you guys don't care. So tell me what you think! BTW I have also decided on a goal. Let's try for 30 reviews by the end of the book! I also decided to make this an extra long chapter, since I have been away.**

**Read+Review!**

Chapter 16

(Patchheart's P.O.V)

The next day, Night didn't return. Every time I looked at Moonwhisker, I glared. He was so irresponsible! How could he let one of the only hints we had to the prophecy escape! When I confronted him he looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. I was with Sunflower the whole night." He added, an embarrassed twitch of the whiskers. I shook out my pelt and sighed. "Let's go find Lilysplash." But she was already running towards them with the young Shrewstep who for some odd reason, was staring at my sister. _Well, looks like Lilysplash has a new friend. _I thought to myself, rolling my eyes. Lilysplash shook out her pelt, and licked a paw over her face. "Tigernose want's the four of us to go hunting." She began sprinting into the forest before calling over her shoulder, "Are you coming or what?" The three toms looked at each other in amusement, before following Lilysplash.

They hunted in a group first, before deciding to split up. "I'll go with Moonwhisker, and you two can go together." I suggested mildly. For some reason, Lilysplash looked distastefully at me, but I ignored it and continued to walk. Moonwhisker and I were talking together about the stupidest things as we hunted. One of them was our brother Minttooth and Featherpaw. We were convinced that as soon as Featherpaw became a warrior, she would move to the nursery. I purred in amusement at that thought. "What about you and Sunflower huh?" I chuckled jabbing his belly with my forepaw. Moonwhisker looked thoroughly embarrassed, and licked a paw over his ear nervously.

"Sunflower want's to wait. It's her decision not mine. Besides," he shivered. "Spottedclaw and Brackenheart and the rest of the clan think were too young to be warriors, let alone parents!" I nodded in agreement. "What about Lilysplash?" I thought meekly. I could never look at her properly after we found out she would be the one who makes the mistake that starts the prophecy. Moonwhisker looked at me and I could tell he was thinking the exact same thing. "We have to trust her. She is still our sister, and no matter what happens she always shall be."

We headed back to camp awhile later. Lilysplash and Shrewstep hadn't come back yet, so we had some time to relax before reporting to Tigernose. I dropped my mouse and pigeon on the fresh-kill pile and Moonwhisker dropped his three voles. We decided to visit the nursery, and bring Spottedclaw a mouse. We walked in to find Goldenleaf struggling to keep her kits away from jumping on the sleeping Spottedclaw. We nodded to her, dropped the mouse beside Spottedclaw for later and sat down to talk to Goldenleaf.

"How are you Goldenleaf? We have a little time before patrols and wanted to see how you and your kits are doing." Moonwisker spoke maturely. Goldenleaf looked at him with amusment. "Sunflowers on patrol isn't she Moonwhisker." Moonwhisker looked embarrassed. Patchheart purred in amusment. "But it's nice you're here, could you occupy the kits for a while outside while I get some sleep? It's hard taking care of seven. Thank goodness Spottedclaw is here now. I don't think I could manage on my own with just Mistclaw.

Patchheart agreed immediately and Moonwhisker mumbles angrily about Night, and how she abandoned her kits here. Thistlekit, Maplekit and Tigerkit were a handful, but like the rest of the clan, they despised Night for leaving them, and Honeyleaf confirmed that Night had probably beat the kits numerous times. At least the clan liked the little scraps. After Honeyleaf examined them, she found they were about 3 moons old.

"Come on then my little ones. The two warriors are going to take you out to play!" Each kit looked up and mewled excitedly, and we herded them out, while an exhausted queen mumbled her thanks. They sat down in the clearing. Hazelkit shook her cream pelt all over Sootkit's grey, black and white one which caused him to growl in annoyance. Maplekit and Rainkit were talking excitedly their tails twitching. Boulderkit, Thistlekit and Tigerkit just stared at them eagerly.

Moonwhisker held a ball of moss in his jaws which he dropped at his paws. "We are going to play moss-ball. Do you all know how to play?" The kits nodded eagerly and Patchheart divided them into teams. As the kits were playing, Patchheart noticed that Lilysplash and Shrewstep had returned, both looking dejected, even though both had a decent catch.

Lilysplash padded up to them and whispered. "Shrewstep asked to be my mate today." Both brothers looked at them wide-eyed. "I said no. It was hard, and I feel bad. But Shrewstep is just my friend." Her eyes were dulled and her tail dragged. "Don't feel bad Lilysplash, I'm sure things will get better." Moonwhisker nudged her sisters head affectionately. Minttooth had appeared behind her. "I just heard. Don't feel bad Lilysplash." He nuzzled her and padded away towards Featherpaw. Patchheart noticed how old Featherpaw, Gingerpaw and Falconpaw were getting. They had to become warriors soon, I mean, Faclonpaw was almost as tall as I was!

Lilysplash began to feel a little better as the day went on. Rainstar was letting all four of them come to this gathering, as they hadn't been to the last one. Yes! They were going to be announced as warriors!

**Does this please you? About 1000 words! YEAH BUDDY!**

**Thanks again for your support!**

**Read+Review!**


	18. Not Without You

Chapter 16

(Lilysplash's POV)

They didn't know. They might never know. The feelings I had for Blazestreak had grown rapidly. Turning down Shrewstep had made me realize that life sucked. I could never really be with Blazestreak, no atter how much it hurt to not be with him, and I had to tell him tonight.

As we padded out to the gathering, I kept glancing over the Windclan border, desperate to see my love happy before I broke his heart.

As Thunderclan padded over the log bridge, I looked over to the gathering cats below the High Rock. I saw the golden tabby fur of my love. I felt desperate all of a sudden, wishing for some way we could still be together.

I sat beside Moonwhisker and Minttooth, and waited for the gathering to begin.

Rainstar spoke up, his voice echoing over the rumble of cat voices. "Welcome cats of Riverclan, Windclan, Thunderclan, and Shadowclan! Listen now, as the gathering begins! Thunderclan brings good news this evening. Four of our apprentices have become warriors! Tonight, Moonwhisker, Patchheart, Minttooth, and Lilysplash are here as warriors!" Moonwhisker! Patchheart! Minttooth! Lilysplash! The four clans cheered enthusiastically, minus some Shadowclan. I held my head high as Rainstar continued. "Spottedclaw has moved back to the nursery, expecting her second litter of kits." Meows of approval rushed throughout the clans. "Thunderclan is thriving, and are ever so vigilant guarding the borders." Rainstar finished, sitting down. Lilysplash wasn't interested in the rest of the gathering, but cheered when Blazestreak and his sisters, Icewind and Sweetcloud were made warriors. "This is all, may Starclan light your paths." Hollowstar finished, and cats began to move back with their clans.

I frantically looked around for Blazestreak. "Looking for someone Lilysplash?" A purr of amusement came from behind me. I spun around, only to see Blazestreak with amusement bright in his eyes. I relaxed, and motioned for Blazestreak to sit down with me.

"I need to talk to you… about us." Lilysplash began, unsure how to continue. Blazestreak cut across. "I know. I have the same thoughts, worrying about you and about my clan. This cannot go on forever! That's why I want to make this decision with you. It was hard, but I love you so much, it hurts to not be with you. I want to move to Thunderclan with you."

**Cliffhanger!**

**I know it was a short one, but the last one was long, and I want to fit as many chapters as I can into the story!**

**So, thanks guys for reviewing and keep on doing it!**

**READ+REVIEW!**

**Thanks.**


	19. Kin

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! **

**Also, answering a few questions:**

**Pumpkinfur: Hahaha! Your comments made me lol! No, they are no reincarnations; they are just named because of the history of those names. Oh I will also promise to do a sequel! I already have the story line in my head! Also, I said Bramblestar and Jayfeather in my summary, because the new three prophecy was received by them. They also might make another appearance in the story!**

**Scarbelly: I will use the first two names, but not Glasskit, because cat's don't know what glass is :3**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 17

(Lilysplash's POV)

My mouth dropped open. _Did he really just say that? Does he love me that much?_ Blazestreak purred in amusement "Don't stare at me like a shell-shocked rabbit Lilysplash. Are you going to let me move to Thunderclan with you?" I continued to stare for a few heart-beats. Then I raced over to him and leaped on top of him, causing him to stumble backwards with surprise. I was purring with delight, and he was to.

Somebody called my name, Moonwhisker. "I have to go, meet me at the border tomorrow at sun-high." I purred. He nodded, licking my cheek one last time, and raced after his clan-mates.

I turned around and padded up to Moonwhisker and Patchheart. Moonwhisker looked suspicious, but shrugged it off, and padded back into camp. As we approached, we heard a shriek. _Oh no! Not Shadowclan again! _Rainstar flicked with his tail to follow and we raced into camp, expecting a battle. Instead we found our father frantically pacing the nursery, and Gorsefoot (newly named) sprinting into the nursery with a bundle of leaves in his jaws.

Redfur raced up to Rainstar and pressed her muzzle against his. The two had grown slowly closer in the past moons, the clans were just waiting for the announcement of kits. "Spottedclaw just started kitting before you arrived." Honeyleaf dashed into the nursery as well, stopping to sternly question Brackenheart.

I padded up to my father as well, and licked his shoulder. "Spottedclaw will be fine father, we turned out ok didn't we?" I reassured him. Brackenheart's tail flicked anxiously. "Your right." He stopped pacing but muttered under his breath. Lilysplash looked anxiously at Minttooth and Patchheart, who had just come over to see what was up. They reassured him while Lilysplash joined Robinwing and Sedgeflight. It seemed like ages since she talked to them. Robinwing had Featherpaw sitting beside her, and Emberfoot had just sat down as well.

"Well it looks like you're getting siblings Lilysplash!" Sedgeflight joked. Lilysplash purred, she had always thought of Dawnflowers kit's as extra brothers and sister. "So Emberfoot…" I began mischievously. "What's going on between you and Larkwing huh?" Emberfoot flushed with embarrassment. "She's a great cat." Robinwing glanced at me. "You're the one to talk. What's up with you and Shrewstep?" I felt guilty all over again. "You'll find out tomorrow." I replied ominously.

"Lilysplash! Come meet our new siblings!" Minttooth yowled across the clearing, while the rest of the clan cheered. I quickly muttered good-bye, and sprinted inside the nursery.

Spottedclaw was sleeping in the nest, two kits huddled at her side. Brackenheart stood at the foot, with her littermates at the head. Spottedclaw looked up as she entered. "Hello Lilysplash. Meet your new brother and sister. I felt numb with happiness as I sat down next to Moonwhisker.

"We want you to name them. The four of you." Brackenheart murmured softly, careful not to wake the seven other kits.

The three brothers muttered quietly as I looked at both kits. The tom was a big dark grey tom. The she-cat was a small fluffy brown tabby. My brothers looked up after talking, and Patchheart said slowly. "We think the tom should be named Eaglekit." Brackenheart nodded and licked Eaglekit's head.

Spottedclaw looked at me carefully. "What about the she-cat." I thought for a moment, careful to choose the perfect name. "Mousekit." I decided finally. Spottedclaw nodded, and licked Mousekit's head. Spottedclaw fell asleep, so I let myself out, brushing against my father once more.

I padded to my nest and fell asleep almost instantly, brushing against Robinwing's soft pelt.

**There ya go! Short I know… but I try!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
